Public Relations
by Sammichbatch
Summary: She had felt her enter the lab. She always felt her before she heard her. In all the journals she had read, all the lectures she had given and attended, she still couldn't surmise exactly what it was that had her so finely tuned in to her best friend.


****Public Relations.****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles in any way, shape, or form - much to my disappointment. I borrow the characters as they please and make them work at my will, or so the will of my muse.

Warning:

Author's note: This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfic, and keep in mind that I only started (and finished) watching the show yesterday, so it's a little... I don't know, incoherent perhaps?  
>-xo-<p>

Standing at the sink in the lab, Maura was washing her hands rigorously to remove any remnants of the autopsy she had just performed. Her hands stilled for a brief moment as a whisper of a smile spread across her face. She regained composure just as quickly as she had lost it. She had felt her enter the lab. She _always_ felt her before she heard her. In all the journals she had read, all the lectures she had given _and _attended, she still couldn't surmise exactly what it was that had her so finely tuned in to her best friend.

Jane knew, she _knew_, that Maura was aware of her presence, but like usual, she remained impartial to that and quietly made her way up behind the Medical Examiner. With a smug smirk, she snaked her arms around the woman's waist and maneuvered her nose through the dark blonde hair in order to place kisses on the smooth skin of her neck.

Maura let out a small moan as she turned the taps off. Every sense in her body heightened when she felt the detectives touch anywhere on her body. "Hello to you too, Jane" she said quietly, consciously tipping her head just a fraction more to allow greater access.

The dark haired woman chuckled, halting her assault on Maura's neck. "Have you finished everything?" she questioned, her breath dangerously close to Maura's ear. She prided herself on seeing the goosebumps rise above the smooth skin of the M.E's neck.

"Mhm" Maura squeaked. Despite all the men she had been with, she had never been affected in such the manner that she is from her best friend-turned-girlfriend.

"Good 'cause I wanna take you out to lunch" the detective murmured, punctuating each word with a kiss. "Things are slow upstairs – they won't miss me".

Slowly, the Medical Examiner turned around in Jane's arms, finding her back now pushed up against the sink. "That sounds like a fine idea, Detective" she smirked, finally gaining back some of her resolve, "but what's the occasion?"

Jane looked taken aback. "Do I need a reason?" she questioned, releasing Maura and taking a few steps back.

"Well, no, bu-"

"Can't I just want to take my girlfriend out for a nice lunch without there being a reason other than I love her?"

Maura's eyes widened. "You love me?" she whispered.

Jane let out a sigh. She hadn't told Maura that she loved her before now, not wanting to risk the chance of it ruining things by being too quick. Despite being in love with her best friend for months, she had only asked her to go out with her a few weeks prior, only labeling their relationship as _girlfriends _the week before now.

The silence from her partner cut through the dark blonde. She didn't know what to think now – did Jane just say it in the heat of the moment, or did she really mean it?

The detective saw that her silence had more of an impact than what she had said. With a look of guilt splayed across her face, she once again closed the distance between them. "Yes, I love you, Maura" she admitted adamantly, tipping the smaller woman's head up by her chin. "And yes, it may have been said in the heat of the moment, but that doesn't mean it isn't true".

Maura physically melted -to use a commonly stated term that she previously wouldn't have dared to describe anyone with. "Oh Jane" she whispered happily, "I love you, too". She knew that she was in love with her best friend, and she had known for a while.

With a grin, the taller woman leaned forward and attached her lips to the lips of the woman she loved. The kiss was gentle and familiar, something they both relied on at times.

Consumed with each other, neither woman heard the door of the lab open.

"Jane, the boys ups-" Frankie started to explain, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Both women pulled back from each other, but because her back was against the sink, Maura couldn't go anywhere.

Flushed with glazed eyes, Jane hastily turned around to address her brother. Just as she was about to come up with some form of explanation, she noticed a smirk tugging at Frankie's lips. "What?" she asked irritably.

"It's about time, is all" he shrugged, looking between the women unfazed.

With a gentle smile, the detective looked back to her Medical Examiner to let her know that things were alright. They had opted to keep quiet on the nature of their relationship for a while, not wanting the whole precinct to know, despite the rumors that they had both heard.

"If there was nothing else, I believe we have a lunch date to get to" Maura added with a grin.

"Nah, the boys upstairs can wait" the police officer concluded, "have fun". With one last grin, he headed back the way he came, leaving his sister and her lover alone in the lab as her found them.

"What just happened?" Jane laughed, enveloping Maura in her arms.

"I believe the term is 'busted'" Maura replied with a chuckle.

"What's the bet the whole precinct is going to know before we even leave the building?"

"Whilst I wasn't aware of any bet, I think that the _chances_of the whole precinct knowing relatively quickly is reasonably high" she Medical Examiner quipped.

Jane rolled her eyes and gave Maura a kiss on the nose. "Come on, sweetie. I promised lunch".

The detective led the other woman through the lab to the elevators. Once they were inside and the doors had shut, Maura pushed what she hoped was the right button whilst she was distracted with more kisses trailing her neck.

"I guess that trying to be careful at work no longer applies" Maura breathed. She brought her hands up to Jane's hair, tangling her fingers through it to tilt her head to the side. She started sucking gently on Jane's earlobe, eliciting a moan from the woman.

"I guess not" she replied with a huskier than usual voice as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Before long, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Both Jane and Maura were too caught up in the pleasure to notice the audience until they heard the catcalls and cheers. Neither of the two could help the blush that crept up along their necks and cheeks.

"Shut it!" Jane ordered, pulling her girlfriend out of the elevator behind her and towards the entrance of the building.

"If they didn't know before, they certainly do now" Maura entertained, following her partner's hasty steps.

Jane glared back at Maura as they pushed through the doors and entered the streets of Boston.

-xo-

Inside the precinct, each division of the Boston Headquarters had gathered together to sort out who had won each bet on when Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles would publicly announce their relationship.


End file.
